


On your knees

by Kpooping



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, a kink, blowjob, eh, my first thing here, nice, which is a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have /too/ much fun at the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your knees

They were only supposed to finish the recording.  
Soonyoung was only supposed to help Jihoon with editing the vocals part, but neither of them could predict that the only vocaling they'd hear, was their own, moaning and groaning into each other's mouth. Soonyoung's tongue, wet and hot, forced itself past Jihoon's pearly white teeth, perfectly arranged into two rows.  
It dragged over his restless muscle, brushing against the roof of his mouth and licking further into his throat.  
Their mouths parted with a lewd pop, when the shorter of them gasped for hair, clutching onto Soonyoung's shirt.  
  
"I want to blow you." Jihoon stated, his voice raspy and wasted, pupils blown, taking up most of his iris. Soonyoung's eyes widened, but God he didn't have much time for progressing the data he's given, because Jihoon was on his knees, and his palms were small but _so good_ , palming at the front of his jeans already.  
"H-holy shit--" he could only stutter, pretty pink and swollen lips parting, head throwing back. His curled fingers rested on the wall in front of him, capturing Jihoon between the façade and his hot and growing crotch. Jihoon's fingers worked his belt open, and the mere thought of Soonyoung's heavy cock into his mouth induced a wave of electricity through his body, burning sharp at his nerve tips.  
He yanked his jeans down, accidentally dragging his blunt nails over Soon's rock hard thighs, but the latter only groaned; he seemed to like pain. So he did it again, pressing his nails against the skin of his legs, and dragging down, sharp and nice and slow. "G-god, fuck, _J-Jihoon_ ~" He all but sobbed, buckling his hips forward, his dick bothered and strained by his briefs, and he wanted them _off_ , _now_.  
Jihoon only smirked and noted to remember the little kink he's just discovered, it will be useful in the future. Taking his briefs was a bit of a struggle, pretty pink head too hard and constantly catching the rim of his underwear. Jihoon had to slam it down against his stomach (to which Soonyoung groaned lewdly), and rip his briefs off, leaving him exposed and leaking. "P-Please." Soon stuttered, curling his fingers into a fist and almost slamming it against the wall, praising Jihoon's skilled fingers under his breath.  
  
He didn't need to be told twice, for his mouth parted, and curled around Soonyoung's head immediately. The owner of the cock didn't mind the lack of foreplay, they always did it fast but thorough, and he knew he's going to make his knees shake.  
Jihoon worked his head like a pro, teeth lightly scraping the oversensitive skin and tongue pressing under his shaft, then digging to his slit. He tasted bitter but he didn't mind, he got used to it, and when he sucked, full force and all, Soonyoung groaned and it was so filthy, making Jihoon sound himself around his dick.  
  
"M-more, a-all--" He choked out, and Jihoon did as told, sliding him further, closing his throat around him. He started to bob his head slowly, and look up at Soonyoung through his hooded eyes, under his pastel pink hair. It was an absolutely ethereal sight, watching his cock disappear past his pretty pink lips, and the filthy noises he was making, sucking and hollowing his cheeks.  
Jihoon slid his length in, pressing the soft pink head to the flesh of his cheek, fighting to take it all in. He was a good boy, just like Soonyoung had said, and he was the best in this. He pulled away when his lips got too sore and hurting, stroking him with his fist instead, pressing the tip to his cheek. He was looking up at the man, open mouthed, smirk twitching at the edges. Soonyoung's eyes were blown wide, and he was staring down at Jihoon, taking in the sight, and it was pure porn. His fingers immediately gripped down, tangling in his hair, and Jihoon allowed himself to be slapped against his cheek with Soon's dick, and he was rock hard and hot in his hand.  
  
"L-let me fuck your mouth." He asked, but it sounded rather like a strict command, and the boy on his knees nodded and opened his mouth, like it was all he ever wanted. And Soonyoung slid home, against his wet and eager tongue, hitting the back of his throat and he was so _deep_ , it made his mind spin and muscles turn into useless mush. He tilted his head back again, releasing a low, guttural sound, that could only be described as pure sex. Jihoon took him so well, looking up at him, tears evident at the corner of his eyes, and he didn't make a sound of protest, completely pliant in his hands.  
  
"G-God, yes..ah~" Soonyoung voiced himself again, when it got too hard to cope a steady pace, his movements uneven and sloppy, moaning louder with each jerk of his hips.   
  
Jihoon grabbed his hips, pinning his fingertips to his thighs and helping him thrust into his mouth, and he didn't mind the burn, he didn't mind the stretch, as long as he was able to hear his noises like this. he closed his eyes, and nodded when Soonyoung's sobs turned into warnings of release, and Jihoon only swallowed him in deeper, swallowed him whole, and let him shoot his come down his throat. And he took it all, like a good boy, swallowing down, his tired Adam's apple bobbing. Soonyoung fell to his knees, his loud moans replaced by quick and heavy breaths, and he pressed his sweaty forehead to Jihoon's chest. Jihoon could only fall back and lean against the wall, wrapping his tubby arms around Soonyoung's shoulders, his throat sore and tears running down his cheeks, but this was perfect, and this was them, and this was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
